Bitter Sweat of Agony and Pain
by Itamaru
Summary: This is a song fic that my firned and her sister thought of before me and i just thought of it now not knowing they thought of it first to this goes out to them. Just read and review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own this Star Wars or this song so don't be mad at me.

Summary: An Idea that came into my friend and her sisters head a long time ago and then my head so this goes out to them. Thanks You Gothic Risa and Satoshi. This is for you.

This is a one shoot Song fic. For Star Wars Episode 1 so I hope you love it and I hope I did well with it.

Artist: My Chemical Romance - Album: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - Title: Helena

The Bitter Sweat of Agony and Pain

_/Long ago _

_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again _

_We are so far from you/_

Long ago in a galaxy Far Far away there lived a great Jedi that meet up with an even greater Sith lord named Darth Maul

It was supposed to be a simple Mission, Go talk to the trade federation and convince them to leave Naboo, then report back to the council. Little did I know that I lose my master, my mentor, my friend, someone like a father to me. I did gain a padawan, a friend, a brother someone that held me cope with my lose.

_/Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break) _

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight /_

-Flash Back-

Qui-gon was always calm and collected even when he was summoned into the council's chambers and told that because of his views he was not allowed to be on the council. He kept a strait face and bowed and thanked the council for their decision. Now years down the line I Obi-won Kenobi was chosen to become his padawan under his watchful eye.

"No, I will not train him I have lost too much and I can't bear to fail again I am old and I can't take losing another Padawan."

Obi-won kept quite as Qui-gon and Yoda argued. He had never seen master Jinn like this and he felt a great sadness in his heart cause he was told by all the other young-lings that no Jedi master in their right mind would take him cause no one knew what race he was. He looked human but there where things he could do that no other human could.

"Train him you must. hmmmm the powerful in the force he is." Yoda and Qui-gon spoke longer and soon Obi-won burst in and ran to Qui-gon and hugged him.

"Please master Qui-gon train me...I won't fail you... If I don't get a master soon the kids will be right" He tried not to cry and choked back a sob.

The Jedi knelt down and looked at Obi-won. "What are the other kids saying?"

"That No one will train me,...im a lost cause no one knows my race I can do things different from humans and they say that no one will train me. "

Qui-gon looked at Yoda and sighed heavily then hugged the young lad. "Very well I will train the boy. As my Padawan."

Obi-won beamed happily and thanked master Qui-gon and Yoda and ran off to pack his stuff. "Thank you again you won't regret this sir I promise."

_/What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight /_

Years later Qui-gon and I were sent to Naboo at the behest of Supreme Chancellor Valorum to settle the trade dispute that threatened the peaceful world. Aboard a Trade Federation battleship, we were ambushed, but managed to escape to the Naboo's surface.

"Master that did not go well we need to report this to the council as soon as we can." Said the now teenage Obi-won.

Qui-gon's face contorted and he replied "I know will see if we can reach her highness and try to reach the council from there."

We made our way to the Naboo city by way of a Gungan outcast called Jar Jar Binks who swore that he owed Qui-gon his life for saving him. We journeyed to the city of Theed where there we had to free Queen Amidala and her retinue from the clutches of the Trade Federation, and after we did that we set off to deliver her safely to Coruscant. Finally out of range of the Trade Federation Qui-gon contacted the council and told them what happened.

"Yes...we will be returning with the queen but we need to make a short stop we took on some damage and are heading to Tatooine. We will be safe there and I will report on our progress when we get there."

_/Came a time _

_When every star falls_

_Brought you to tears again _

_We are the very hurt you sold _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight/_

While on the planet Qui-gon discovered a boy with a vast amount of Midi-Chlorians. After freeing the boy from slavery and fixing the ship, that's when the trouble started. We meet up with a mysterious person with a double bladed lightsaber. The force was strong with him and we determined it had to have been a sith. Qui-gon nearly made it out with his life and I had a feeling that we see that sith again.

"Are you ok Master? " Obi won said as he helped his master into he ship. "Who was that Master?"

"Mister Qui-gon are you ok?" Asked the little lad that Qui-gon rescued.

"Obi won I believe it to be a Sith lord I must tell the council but for now. Obi-won this Is Anakin...the boy I spoke of "

"Nice to meet you Anakin" "Nice to meet you Obi-won." We exchanged looks and hand shakes, soon became good friends on the trip back to Coruscant. It was then while with Qui-gon at an emergency council meeting I discovered that my master thought the kid to be the chosen one. He then said he wanted to train the child I was hurt I thought I stay his padawan for a bit longer but he said I was ready and had nothing more to teach me. Still I found it hard to swallow I thought that he was just trying to get rid of me. I zoned out the rest of the meeting lost in a deep thought.

_/What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight /_

"Master why are you so keen on getting ride of me have I dishonored you in some way."

"No why would you think that Obi-won"

"Your so quick to leave me and train that boy...do you really think he is the chosen one. what if your wrong you would have defiled the council again."

"I know I'm right Obi-won,...and I am not quick to get ride of you. I spoke the truth today You are ready. And I do believe the boy to be the chosen one will wait and see ok."

So we waited. the council said that the boy had great potential but had much fear and was to old. They told my master that the boy could not be trained. Qui-gon was ready to go against them again but something came up and we had to but the decision on hold.

_/Well, if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight /_

We had to rush back to Naboo because the Queen wanted to. We found out she was ready to go to war with the Trade Federation and get her planet back. Qui-gon told her that we could not fight her battles so Jar Jar stepped in and so did the rest of the Gungan's. Little did I know what lay ahead for us. Master Qui-gon, little Anakin and I all went to Theed to rescue the pilots and began the battle up in space. Anakin was ordered to stay in a fighter ship and out of harms way but Anakin tried to help us out and ended up flying out into the battle in space and helping them. Thank the force R2-D2 was there.

As I had feared on the desert planet we ran into the sith on Naboo. Qui-gon and I tossed off are Jedi cloaks and ignited are lightsaber and began to duel with the dark sith. My master and I thought we could take him one but he had a rare double bladed lightsaber and so it was almost an even match between the two of use. Two jedi facing one Sith and we where still getting are buts beat.

_/Can you hear me _

_Are you near me/_

The sith was to strong my master and I where growing tiered and on top of that there was these energy shields that would get in are way. they stopped me from helping my master at some points in time. I was so ready to kick that Siths ass to but My master was already doing that. I waited and waited Finally I got my shoot I ran to help my master but damn it those beams again.

_/Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again, when both our cars collide/_

The sith smirked evilly as it made a impossible move and its lightsaber went right through my masters body. Hot, burning, cauterizing, of a red blade went right through my masters body like butter. the Dark red of the Siths saber left no trace of blood on it even if blood could be seen I found it hard to tell due to the red i was seeing. My heart dropped into my stomach I thought I be sick, pass out, through up some where but some how I held it together or did I. I could not believe my eyes my voice was lost and that bastard gave me this look that cut deep into my soul I felt my world slip away but something kept me going and I Finally found my voice.

"NOOOOOOOO MASTER" No this can't be happening say its not so...fucking beams let me get to him. I was allowed the chance to get to him and the beams stopped the sith from getting to me. I Cradled my masters body and he told me to keep fighting. Fueled by anger I dueled the Sith to my breaking point. My victory came all to quickly as I sliced him in half. Running back to my master I lifted his head.

"Master please...master can you hear me...Master." I felt as the tears stung my face I was not even aware that I was that close to crying. I guess realization Finally hit me.

"Obi-won...I always...cough cough I always been proud of you..." Another set of coughing wrecked my masters body and I just held him. "Train the boy...please...He is the cho..cough chosen o..oone... I know he is." I felt the touch of my masters hand on my face his hand was cold his thumb wiped away a tear. "Jedi's..do...don't cry... Obi-won... I thought yo..oouu he coughed again this time blood came up to all ...I know...please...teach it to the boy."

"I will master...just hold on...Help will come... I looked up screaming around me. HELP...PLEASE SOME ONE...HELP ME. " As I sat there holding my mentor in my arms I felt a heavy weight. Looking down I say my masters loving eyes close for the last time. His hand dropping from my face hitting the hard floor of the room we where in. I pulled his lifeless body closer to mine.

" Master...Master" I rocked back and forth until I could not hold in my pain and loss any more. " MAAAASSSTER... NOOOOOOOO Of force damn it why did you have to take him." I held his body weeping and crying. I felt like my world had ended cause the one person that had faith in me that I had loved like a father was just killed in front of me and i did nothing to help him. I cried so hard to the point I wore my throat raw. I had no strength left. I felt the world spin around me and then blackness.

_/What's the worst that I can say_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight /_

"Obi won...Obi one wake up." I heard a voice it was full of pain and sorrow. I could not place it. "Mister Obi won please open your eyes." I felt a small hand shake me body my eyes fluttered open and a blurred image of a boy and girl came into focus

"where am I"

"your in the hospital wing on Naboo. We found you..."

I jerked upright the blood going to my head. "Master Qui-gon where is he... Did he..."

"No I'm sorry we lost him we did are best but he was to far gone. "

I realized it was the Queen of Naboo herself Amadila and the lad was the chosen one Anakin. My heart sank but I felt something wet on my hand. I looked down to see that Anakin was crying his face was all red and it looked like he had been crying for some time. I lifted the boy up and gave him a hug one that was filled with love and sorrow.

"Misters Obi Won I was so afraid you where not going to wake up with out mister Qui-gon...he's gone...what will happen to me..." The lad choked back a sob and I felt my heart sink again this time it was cause I was ready to die just to see my master but now I know why I came back. This boy needs me. I promiced him I train this boy.

"Shhh its ok Anakin...I promised Qui-gon I train you. I'll talk to the council" I found myself crying with the boy when the queens voice chimed in.

"Sir that's another thing we beat the Trade Fed. and so the Jedi's will be here soon they are also aware of the loss, there ship should arrive soon."

"Thank you my lady Is it ok if the boy stays with me. " She nodded and I smiled back at her and felt the lad hug me tightly.

_/Well, if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight/_

I was leading the hover bed that carried my master. the Jedi had arrived and It was desided that we give Qui-gon a Jedi funeral. To my right was Master Mace Windu behind me was Yoda and 3 other Jedis that I did not know on a personal level only seen. Anakin was there as my guest and watched as we set the body of my former mentor onto the stack of wood. Anakin went up to Qui-gons body and placed on it a necklas I saw him wearing when we where on Tatooine. Tears streaming down his young face he whiped them away quickly and togther we lite the wood under are Friends body. A chant was sung as the body burned and Anakin asked me a question.

"Sir what will happen to me. " Anakin was trying not to cry.

"I swore to my master I train you no mater what...and So I will. I wil talk to Yoda. I will Train you Anakin weather the council agrees or not. You will be a jedi I promice." And so after the Funeral I spoke with master Yoda and after arguing I was given the right to train the boy.

But this This was the story of my Master, a Father , A mentor, and a Friend that I will never forget that was lost to me and taken away from me. Hopefully Me and this young boy can both heal from the lost we have both suffered.


End file.
